


The Bitter End

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Category: overwatch
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Other, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Morrison was raised as a vampire hunter and has learned to fear these creatures his entire life. So, what is he supposed to think when he becomes one of the monsters he's learned to hate for so long?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bitter End

There was blood on the floor and a ringing in his ears. The air felt like pure glass digging into his flesh, and his sight was marred.

"Jack!"

The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't fully place a name.

His limbs shook with a newfound weakness as he tried to pry himself from the hard ground. The floor was of cold stone, and his body felt much the same as he fell back upon it with a dull thud.

Warm hands prodded his shoulders, turning him so that he could face up. A faint light begged his eyes open, but he squinted against it. Pain blossomed from the touch of the strange voice, those hands roaming over his chest and back in hurried motions before he was propped up to lean on a lap of some sort.

One of those arms clasped against his left shoulder, the right side having been turned into a cozy wall.

If only for a moment, the thought that this would be a good place to sleep crossed his mind, cutting across the fear as he tried to open his eyes.

His right eye cursed and closed again, but his left fluttered open slightly to catch a glimpse of the one who held him so tightly.

Sitting there, staring down at him was a man with a small beard and dark eyes that seemed to glow with worry as he crowded over him.

Lucidly, he mumbled out the name, "Gabriel…"

The man responded with a quick nod, a pained smile coming over his lips, though his furrowed brow betrayed him. It was stupid of Gabriel to think he could keep Jack from worrying. Though he couldn't see himself, Jack knew that he probably didn't look his best right now.

"Jack, I need you to keep calm." The hand Gabriel had clasped against his shoulder wound tighter, digging and bunching into his shirt. "You're really beat up right now, ya know?"

Jack gave the weakest of nods, eye closing as he melted back against those hands.

"It's too cold out up here," he said.

"I know," Gabriel said, "But I can fix that. I can help you, if you want. I need you to want it, okay, Jack?"

_"What are you doing?"_

"Who's that?" Jack asked, squinting as he tried to turn toward the new voice.

In response, Gabriel removed his hand from his shoulder, if only to reach for his face. Once in his grasp, he gently turned his head to turn upward again.

"Jack- not now, okay? I need you to focus on me. Do you want me to help you?"

He nodded.

"Jack, I need you to say you want me to help you, okay?"

His eyes closed for only a moment before he managed to say, "I want you to help me, Gabriel. Please."

"Okay. I'll help you. Just go to sleep, okay? This is all going to be okay."

_"Gabriel, you can't be serious!"_

The vague voices began fading out, even though Jack fought against the sleep that threatened to take him under.

* * *

The sleep he'd found himself in was heavy and suffocating, as if he wasn't asleep at all. His surroundings were foggy and he could feel his own body heat returning to him as he finally found the energy to move slightly wherever he lay.

For a moment, he thought he was standing, lumbering around in his haze, but then he found that he was actually laying in some sort of bed. When he reached out into the darkness, he could feel the heavy curtains that surrounded the bed, blocking out any light that may have trickled in.

He tried to sit up, but ended up retching and laying back down.

As if responding to his cry, a noise outside of the curtains came through and hurried footsteps started toward the bed. His head was swimming as the curtains were delicately pulled back to reveal a figure standing there and looking over him. It was that same bearded face from before.

"Jack," Gabriel said, a small smile gracing his face as he pushed the curtains open further to reveal that the light was coming from a single lamp on a desk at the far end of the room, which lay against the wall perpendicular to the door.

That was all of the room he could see before Gabriel sat beside him and distracted him with delicate fingers running through his hair, working to brush it away from his sweat covered forehead.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like Hell," Jack said as he laid back against the mattress and tried to turn over. "Ugh, what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, I don't." He reached up to his face, scratching at the tightness on the right side of his face.

"Don't pick," Gabriel said, reaching up and taking Jack's hand into his own.

"Why can't I see? What's wrong with my eye?"

"You," Gabriel paused, opening and closing his mouth as he looked to the side, trying to find the words. "Your eye was slashed. We couldn't save it, but you'll be okay. I promise."

"How did my-" he froze, mind shooting out of his haze as the memories of a pair of claws striking toward him came shooting back in startling clarity. "The vampires- Gabe, where are the vampires? How did you find me?"

"The vampires…"

"I know you're probably confused but- God, Gabriel- vampires are real- where's Luke?"

"Luke?" Gabriel asked.

"He was helping me clear out a nest and we were attacked! Why are you here? How did you find us? Is he okay?"

"Jack- calm down, you're panicking."

"I know I'm panicking, how are you not panicking? I just told you vampires are real!"

"I knew that already," he said, an annoyed tone slipping into his voice. "Jack, I need you to calm down. I have something to tell you."

Before he could get the chance to calm down, there was a heavy knock against the door across the room. Both of their attention now on the door, Jack didn't notice that Gabriel was still holding his hand until he was given a final squeeze. It was as if he was silently excusing himself before he rose up to get the door.

He opened it and stuck his head out, only to have it shoved into his chest, pushing him back to reveal a shorter man who stalked across the room, eyes locked on Jack. He looked him over through the folds of the curtains, reaching a hand onto the bed. Even though he saw the hand coming for him, he was still surprised when his neck was pushed up from the bed to the side.

"Be careful," Gabriel said as he stepped behind the man.

The stranger paid no mind, scoffing as he continued to prod against his face and neck. Finally, his cold fingers stopped pressing and poking his skin and he turned to face Gabriel.

"This is an extremely dangerous thing you've done here, Gabriel," he said quickly. "Your mother may consent to this, but I cannot stand by and watch idly as you bring this- this _thing_ into our home! You should have known this unhealthy obsession would only bring disaster for him as well as your own family."

"I know how you feel about this, Phil," Gabriel said. "My mother is holding a meeting with the council later. You can talk more about this then."

"Oh, I assure you that I will and, before the night is through, I'll be sure to have you and that hunter taken care of once and for all."

Without another word from either of them, Phil moved toward the door and out into the hall again. This left Gabriel to close the door behind him before he moved back over to the bed.

"Who was that?" Jack asked.

"I guess you could call him a family friend," Gabriel said as he palmed at the back of his neck.

"How did he know I was a hunter?"

"Well, Jack, that's actually what we need to talk about." He sank onto the side of the bed once more and looked down at Jack. "I know that it's been rough waking up like this, and you're confused as it is, but we really don't have time to let you come back to yourself. I'm sorry about that."

He didn’t respond right away, just allowing his eye to train on Gabriel's, face tightening as his brows came together.

"Gabe, what is it?"

Wetting his lips, Gabriel looked across the room, facing away from the bed. Thoughts ran over his face as he sounded out the words, "There's a reason I know about vampires, and a reason I was there to help you before you passed out."

"What is it?"

Gabriel flinched and continued, "I've known you were a hunter ever since we were kids. Heh, remember how we used to play really late? Just before the sun set, and you were about to go home." His voice turned reminiscent as a fleeting smile glowed on his face. It soon melted away replaced with a stony expression. "You had to leave early sometimes, but that never bothered us."

He flinched again, this time as Jack took his hand up to reach out against his arm, forcing Gabriel to look at him.

"Gabriel," he said, "Tell me. What is it?"

He wetted his lips again, looking away once more before he said, "My entire life, I knew you were a hunter, because of how you carried yourself. You spent your entire life trained to look out for people like me, and I was always trained to look out for people like you." He looked at Jack once more. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Jack's brow grew heavy as he drew his hand away. He took the time to sit up now, suppressing the groans as a newfound pain splayed through his sides.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Jack," he trailed off, floundering again for words, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you. I never even saw it as lying, I just thought that- I didn't know how you would take it."

As an afterthought, Jack stiffened and thought back to Phil's examination of his face. Reaching up, he clasped a hand to his throat, quickly finding a bandage placed there. He picked at it, shooting back when Gabriel reached out to stop him.

"Don't touch me," he said, and that was enough to stop him.

So, he continued picking at the sides of the bandage, lifting it up to feel the soft, clammy skin there. The rough pads of his fingers caught on a wound there and caused him to wince and pull his hand away. The tips of his fingers were now red from where they'd pried away the bandage and grazed the wound. He pulled his hand back, putting pressure there and grounding himself with the pain.

"You did this," he said.

"I'm sorry," Gabriel said, "It's all I could think to do."

"You're sorry?" Jack repeated. "Sorry for what? Turning me into a monster like you!?"

His eyes widened at that before he turned it into a loose glare. His face was trying too hard to look intimidating. The expression wasn't as much stern as it was melting and trembling on his face.

"You think I wanted this for you? I never wanted you to learn about this! You were the one that was sticking your nose where you didn't belong!"

"And what happened to Luke?"

"I didn't see him," Gabriel said as he looked down. "He probably got blocked by someone else at the door."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know."

"Damn it- Gabriel, he's my brother! You can't just tell me you don't know if he's alive!"

"At least you didn't have to watch a member of your family die," Gabriel said in a low tone. "Do you remember killing him, Jack? Before you passed out?"

"You mean the blood sucker who took out my eye?" Jack said. "I think he had it coming."

"He was scared," Gabriel said, his voice on the verge of a crack before he dropped down with a sigh. "It isn't every day a hunter swarms into your house with a stake in hand." He gave a dark shudder and bowed his head. "It was terrible. I've never heard a man scream like that."

Jack watched his face for a while before he looked to his left, lack of vision in his right eye effectively blocking Gabriel entirely.

"If you hate me for doing that, then why would you turn me?"

"I could never hate you," Gabriel said, causing Jack to turn back toward him. "You were my friend then and you're my friend now. I don't want to change that."

"Well something's changed. You don't seriously think this isn't going to change anything, do you?"

"No, I'm not stupid. I guess I just thought I could preserve something from it."

"Well you can't! Not now I mean- God… I can't believe you turned me. That has to be the most selfish thing you've ever done!"

"Selfish?" Gabriel echoed. "Um, I'm sorry for saving your life? Would you rather have died!?"

"Maybe I would!"

The room went silent for a moment, and they both took a moment to wonder when they'd started yelling before Jack collapsed against the headboard.

"I can never see my family again, Gabriel. You know that."

He gave a weak chuckle before his face fell. "I know. I mean, after turning you, I don't think my family will want to see me."

Jack's eye flicked up to him for a moment before glancing back down at the mattress.

"Is it taboo? To turn a human, I mean."

"Not really taboo to turn a regular human," Gabriel said, "It happens all the time. A hunter with vampire blood on his hands isn't too common though."

"I kind of figured," Jack said. "So, why did you do it?"

The shrug Gabriel gave in response was a weak one and almost made Jack scoff before he said, "You've always been my friend, Jack. I didn't want to see you go like that when I could do something."

"So now what's going to happen?" Jack asked. "I mean, if I can't go home and you can't stay here-"

"I'll deal with it."

"Like you dealt with me?"

"I'll _deal_ with it," he repeated, turning his gaze onto Jack with a small frown. "Don't worry about it, I'll get everything under control. It will all be okay."

"You keep saying that, but I don't see it happening."

"Look, my mother is holding a meeting tonight to talk about what happened. You're going to have to come with me and make your case."

"Tonight?" Jack echoed as his head shifted back. "How long was I out?"

"One day," Gabriel said. "It's been pretty rough up here. I don't think anyone's really slept. We buried Aiden night after we dragged the both of you back. Now that I think about it, no one really talked about you until we woke up this afternoon."

"I'm sure no one's too happy about me being here with that on me, huh?" Jack asked, receiving a low shake of Gabriel's head. "You said his name was Aiden?"

"My cousin, yea. Aiden. We didn't know each other that well. It's a big house, and all, but he was still a good guy."

Jack didn't know what to say to that.

Luckily, they were interrupted by another knock at the door.

Gabriel stood again, walking over to the door with long quick strides until he opened it. Standing there was a shorter man with two larger vampires, a man and a woman, standing behind him. They all held an air of importance, even in front of Jack, who had no idea who these people were. This was obvious in the way they held up their chins and the shorter man proudly strode into the room.

"The queen's council has required your attendance. We are to escort you there now."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Gabriel nodded and turned toward Jack. As he moved toward the bed, Jack took that as his cue to begin moving his legs off of the edge as he began stepping onto the floor.

"He doesn't need to come with you," the woman of the group said, hands clasping in front of her. "We only require you to speak for the hunter."

"He's as much of a vampire as you or I," Gabriel said with a small glare.

"He isn't fully turned," the taller man said. "Not to mention, any vampire who kills another is still a hunter in the coven's eyes."

The shorter snapped at that, turning as he said, "That is for the council to decide, not you. Either way, the council does not want to speak with him. You will speak for both of your actions."

"I can speak for myself," Jack said.

"Jack, let me do this," Gabriel said. "Just get some more rest."

"I've had plenty."

"Jack, please."

"Gabriel, let's go. The Queen is waiting," the shorter man said.

"Shall I restrain him?" the woman asked.

"No, he's fine," Gabriel said, a little too quickly. Then he turned back and looked at his friend before he asked, "Aren't you, Jack?"

His eyes begged compliance and, with a heavy glare, Jack gave such and sat back on the bed.

"Very nice. Now we must go," the shorter man said finally, turning on his heel with a quick nod.

Gabriel gave him one last look before he followed the man through the door. The taller vampires exited after him, closing the door and leaving Jack alone.

* * *

 Gabriel didn't return to the room until early morning. Considering the council had started at eight the night before, dawn proved incredibly late for all parties involved. Still, he'd done all he could, and deemed this as such as he made it back to the bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the vampire standing by the door. She was a lone sentry, a turned sister.

"You weren't here. Queen Camilla requested a guard while you were off. He only tried to escape through the door once." She scoffed, "It only took opening the door and seeing me to stave him off."

He nodded and scowled lightly at her. "Well I'm back now. Leave."

She raised a brow as her smile fell. Either way, she left and he let out a long sigh. Upon opening the door, he was startled to see that the bed was empty. When he glanced over the room, he found Jack curled into the large window sill, playing with the corners of the drapes.

"I wouldn't mess with that too much," Gabriel said as he closed the door. Jack didn't look up. "Sunlight will still burn you, you know."

"I know," Jack said. "So, when's the execution?"

"For you or for me?"

"Both."

Gabriel gave a chuckle to the dark humor before he said, "There won't be an execution. Mother doesn't want to violate the code by killing you."

"Code?" Jack asked, finally turning toward him.

"There are a lot of them. I'm sure you'll pick them up." He snickered. "You always were a good kid. Always learning and playing by all of the rules."

Jack didn't respond, curling further against the window.

Gabriel dropped the smile again, sinking into his bed. "We'll be leaving tonight, after the sun sets. It'll be just you and me."

Jack looked over at him, standing from the window sill as he asked, "Leaving? Why? Where are we going?"

"The coven doesn't want us here," Gabriel said. "You can't be killed because you're a new vampire, and it goes against our code to leave newbloods to fend for themselves. If someone found you or you led your family back here, it could mean big trouble for our world. So, they want me to take you somewhere else."

"But you can't do that! You can't just expect me to pack up and leave with you!"

"Pack up what, exactly?" Gabriel asked. "You said it yourself, you have nowhere else to go."

"So you expect me to keep up with you just because you have me trapped here? No way! I'm not staying with you!"

“What about your new form? You need to learn how to control it!”

“I’ll test it out myself. I don’t need your help.”

“Jack, please! You can’t be serious!

“I can and I am. You were a mistake! It was a mistake to become friends with you when I was younger and it was a mistake to turn me now!”

Gabriel’s eyes widened before he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. “I can’t make you go,” he said. “You could always escape once we’re out on our own.”

“You aren’t worried about what your precious family will think?”

“My family- my _coven-_  will probably kill me for violating such a rule on top of turning you at all. It would be irresponsible of me to let you out on your own. I wouldn’t care though,” he said. “I just hope you can move quicker than their resources when they send out hunters of their own to take you down before you’re caught by a human.” He turned to Jack again. “It’s not like I don’t know how you feel. I’ve never left this town in my life and always thought I would stay here with my family for my entire life. Now they don’t even want to look at me. My father isn’t allowed to speak with me in private. My world is gone. All I’m trying to do right now is assure you that we can be in this together.”

Jack glared at Gabriel for a while, holding his stare before finally turning away in unstated acceptance.

“How long until you can leave me without either of us getting killed?”

“The average gradual period takes roughly a year. You’ll learn the codes, get your fangs, and struggle a bit with strength. I’ll also need to show you alternative ways to feed.”

Jack shuddered at that.

“It’s fine! It only takes roughly a gallon a month,” Gabriel said. “You won’t start craving blood until a few months in anyway.”

He was silenced when Jack turned back, blue eye glaring straight through him beside the gauze as he said, “And then you’ll leave me alone?”

“Yea,” he said. “I’ll leave you alone, and you can go wherever you like, as long as you’re careful.”

Jack looked down and nodded before curling up against the floor. “Then I guess we better get some rest.”

“You don’t want the bed?” Gabriel asked.

“I’d rather not,” he said, not lifting his head from the floor, “It smells like a morgue.”

* * *

 

When they started on the road, Gabriel had a general view of where they were heading. Of course, he was free to change if Jack had offered any other ideas. He didn’t, it seemed, as he’d remained silent as they began to drive off.

Streetlights were the only thing allowing them to see inside of the car, beams of orange light glimmering through the windows. The seats were somewhat uncomfortable, as they’d been sitting for at least three hours already.

“Where’d you get the car?” Jack asked, finally breaking the silence.

“I’ve had a car for a while, you know,” Gabriel said. “I got it when you were high school.”

“Then why’d you always have me drive you around?”

He laughed at first, thinking it was meant to be a joke, but found the humor lost as soon as he looked over to him. Facing back at the road, he let out a heavy sigh.

“I don’t know. I guess I just always thought it was cool to have you around and we were always going to the same place anyway. I was home schooled, so it was really the only time when I got to hang out with someone my own age. I guess I just wanted to enjoy that.”

“Right.” Jack shifted to lay back in his chair, large frame easily dominating the seat. “So, where are we heading anyway?”

Gabriel huffed out another sigh.

“Well, you know Braidwood?”

“Braidwood?” Jack asked, turning to face him, revealing his bandaged eye by turning.

Gabriel stiffened at the sight, even from his peripheral vision.

Still, he went on and said, “Yea, Braidwood. It’s a little town north of here. It has woods, a small population and no vampires in sight.”

“You don’t want vampires around?” Jack asked. “What, do you all follow the same thing? I thought we just had to watch out for your covenant or whatever.”

“A _coven_ is just a local group. It wouldn’t be bad to join up with a new group, but I don’t think you’re ready for that. Not to mention a new vampire generally needs some space. You might act out-” Jack snapped up, “I’m not saying you will, but you might. If you do, then it’ll be nice to have some wiggle room. A couple of locals we can easily avoid, and who aren’t already too suspicious of a group of people with skin conditions who are allergic to anything and everything. It’ll be perfect.”

Jack growled and leaned against the car door again.

“I didn’t get to see my brother again,” he said.

“I told you this morning, no one said anything about a hunter dying last night,” he said.

“He probably thinks I’m dead,” he said.

“Maybe that’s for the best,” Gabriel said. When Jack snapped around in his seat again, he quickly responded with, “I don’t _want_ him to think your dead. I just think that, if he thinks you’re dead, he could move on. I mean, it’s better than him knowing you’re alive like this.”

“If you can call being a vampire alive,” Jack said as he laid back into his seat.

“You _are_ alive," Gabriel said, "You’re alive here, and I know you don’t see it right now, but this is going to be better. It’s going to be alright.”

Jack let out a long laugh, one that caused a smile to spread over Gabriel’s face.

“What are you laughing at?” he asked, letting the laugh ensnare him as well.

“You keep saying that it’s okay and it’s alright,” Jack said with a laugh. “It’s funny. You almost sound like you believe it too.”

That caused the smile to drop from his face, even as Jack continued laughing.

* * *

 

It took a month of living together for Jack to begin questioning the house. The first thing they’d put in upon moving in was a pair of thick curtains in the two bedrooms. There was no master, as it was a fairly tall, thin house. The upstairs only had two bedrooms and the downstairs a bathroom, kitchen, and living space.

He had it explored in a matter of a week, and had grown bored easily before he actually sought out Gabriel as a source of stimulation. Even then, their conversations still proved as irregular as they were short.

“Where did you get the house anyway?” Jack asked, walking into Gabriel’s room absently.

It was the first time either had broken the unspoken agreement to stay out of each other’s rooms. Gabriel decided to cloak his surprise by continuing to flip through a magazine. Whether he’d brought the magazine with him or picked it up recently, Jack didn’t interact with him enough to know.

As he flipped, he said, “It used to be an old safe house. I’m looking for a job in town to help with actual bills, but the house has been in my family’s name for a long time.”

“You’re trying to find a job?”

“Yea, I went out for the past few nights,” Gabriel said, now absently grazing the corners of the pages, no longer pretending to read.  “It’s surprisingly hard finding places open twenty four hours.”

“Yea, well, at least you’re the only guy who prefers the night shift,” Jack said, smiling as he did.

Gabriel scoffed and let out a breathy chuckle at that.

“Yea.”

“So,” Jack leaned back against the doorway, “It’s been about a month, huh?”

“That it has.”

“Are you getting hungry?”

Gabriel’s eyes snapped up at that. “Are you?” he asked.

“Not really. I just remember you saying we need to eat every month. We’re immortal now though. So, what happens if we don't eat?”

“An iron deficiency for the most part,” Gabriel said, groaning slightly as he slid off of the bare mattress. “Believe it or not, we’re still somewhat alive. We need something to keep us going. Don’t worry though, we won’t just drop dead. One of the places I applied for was for a meat deli. They’ll have me slicing up slabs at night, and I can pack away the blood so we have a store at the end of the month. It doesn’t pay bad either.”

“I’ll start pulling my weight too,” Jack said. “As long as I have the go ahead to leave.”

Gabriel looked at him for a while before saying, “You can always head out. You’re not a prisoner.”

Not knowing what to say to that, Jack considered walking away before he glanced around the room and paused. “It’s really nice of your family to let us use this place.”

“I think it was my mother’s way of saying she was sorry,” Gabriel said, almost wistfully.

“Sorry for what?” Jack asked.

“I don’t think it’s an apology for anything she did specifically,” he said. “I just don’t think she ever wanted this to happen. Tch, who would?” He took a moment to pause while Jack looked away again. “I don’t regret what I did, Jack.”

“No, you don’t.”

“But that isn’t a bad thing! What I did was all I could think to do.”

“I know.”

The slow answers caught Gabriel off guard and made him slow down as a result.

“Can I see your eye?” he asked.

Jack didn’t answer, but dropped his arms from where they were crossed and stood in front of Gabriel. As his hands reached up to Jack’s face, they paused for only a moment and then began lifting at the gauze laid there. Jack insisted on replacing it himself when he had to, so it had been some time since Gabriel had seen the wound. The bandage from the mark on his lip was long discarded, leaving a pink scar to cut across where his skin was toned grey from stubble.

His eye, however, fared a bit worse.

The eye was entirely gone, of course. He knew that was a given when they brought him in. Aiden hadn’t gone down without a fight, leaving this reminder in his wake. Now a healed blemish proved of that night. Most vampires only have two marks to serve as their proof, Jack had four.

“Does it still hurt?”

“It isn’t fresh,” Jack said, looking to the side. “How does it look? I’d check myself but…”

“Right, mirrors,” Gabriel laughed darkly. “It’s healing nicely. It doesn’t reopen when you mess with it, right?”

“Nope, hasn’t happened yet,” Jack said. “I keep it clean.”

“I don’t think you’re going to need to wear the gauze anymore,” Gabriel said as he finally took his hands away from Jack’s face. “I can see about getting you some of those disposable patches.”

Jack snickered. “A scar across my face with an eye patch? What am I? A super villain?”

Gabriel immediately stiffened before he realized that, unlike the other times Jack laughed, this one was genuine. He was trying to just make a joke. So Gabriel laughed too, even though he didn’t think it was funny, and it was familiar for a moment. He almost felt like he could fall back into the past.

* * *

 

Those times didn’t last.

Gabriel got his job at the deli that week and Jack ended up working truck driving position a few weeks after that.

This time spent apart only put stress on their time together. Gabriel didn’t know when he started getting excited to go to work and leave the house, and Jack always seemed to be looking for the door.

When they did spend time together, he tried his best to keep pace going over codes or unspoken laws of their world. A whole other culture with new values and the occasional social faux pas Gabriel would hit home as being borderline illegal.

“So a coven is a family?” Jack asked.

“It doesn’t have to be,” Gabriel answered. “It could just be a group.”

“So, are we a coven?”

Remembering that Jack didn’t quite know the implications, Gabriel had to stave off his laughter. “No,” he said. “It would take at least a group of three. Traditionally, we would move to a new area and begin turning locals to bring in. That’s very old-school though.”

“So how would you build a coven now?”

“Vampires sharing the area would seek out other vampires living there. Once that happens, it all comes down to who has the right to lead. The vampires joining could challenge to be the king or queen of that area, though.”

“Do you fight?”

That caught Gabriel’s attention, making him look at Jack a little incredulously.

“What do you mean fight?” he asked, “Like wolves?”

“Well, yea,” Jack said. “How else would you determine it?”

“Influence,” Gabriel huffed. “Pure bloods have the highest amount of influence and turned vampires have the least.”

“And you’re a pure blood?” Jack asked.

“No.”

His face twisted into a half-glare. “You don’t have any bite marks.”

“Well, yea!” Gabriel said. “I was naturally born, but my father was turned. I’m a mix.”

Jack’s eyebrows raised comically as his eyes lidded over and he began nodding slowly. “Mixed, huh?”

Gabriel smiled warmly and nodded back. “I’m mixed.”

Jack gave a final nod. “You learn something new every day.”

* * *

 

A few more weeks passed and Jack had now been turned for a little over two months. Now was the time when a few of the more “physical” changes started.

Gabriel almost thought Jack was progressing slowly, but then he saw the way that he talked had changed. He was moving his jaw less as he spoke, going slowly and almost cringing when he pressed his teeth together. Jack, who usually stood with a firm jaw, had begun to allow his to hover and his teeth to hang over one another.

“Are your fangs coming in?” he blatantly asked.

“No,” Jack lied.

It almost sounded like his mouth was full of cotton as he tried to mouth around it. Even after he'd spoken, his jaw shifted down and back, stretching his face slightly.

“Let me feel your teeth,” Gabriel said.

“I’m not letting you in my mouth.”

“Jack,” he said harshly, “You need to let me see your teeth.”

“Why?”

“Don’t be a brat,” he said jokingly. “Vampire dentists are hard to find, believe it or not. So, I need to see if they’re coming in straight.”

“I don’t want you in my mouth,” he said again, this time glaring pointedly.

“Come on, I’ll wash my hands,” Gabriel said, holding up his hands with a grin.

“I’m not a kid that doesn’t want his teeth pulled,” Jack said, even though he gave a light smile, “I don’t want you in my mouth, Gabe.”

“What if I let you put your fingers in mine?” he said. “That way, if I pull any funny business, you can do the same to me. Deal?”

Jack watched him warily, fixing his eye on both of Gabriel’s before he finally dropped with a sigh.

“Fine,” he said.

Gabriel smiled as he moved out of his chair and to the bathroom to wash his hands, Jack moving a bit slower to the kitchen sink.

When their hands were washed, they sat in front of each other on the couch. Gabriel raised his hands first, eyes begging permission before Jack smiled and finally opened his mouth up so that Gabriel could run his hand over his jaw. Slowly, he reached in and began to reach around with the pad of his pointer finger.

The sharp tips of fangs spread just on the outside of Jack’s normal teeth, much like a shark’s mighty rows.

“Now, you can start poking around mine,” Gabriel said as he gingerly prodded a tip. “But first let me warn you that this might hurt a bit.”

Jack nodded and brought his hands up as well to begin reaching inside of Gabriel’s mouth, not sure what he was looking for. The joint of his thumb was tickled as it brushed against his coarse beard, only reminding him of how ridiculous the pair of grown men with their hands stuffed in each other's mouths.

“Do you know how vampire fangs work?” Gabriel asked around Jack’s fingers.

Out of courtesy, he took his hand out to allow Jack to ask, “Don’t they come up on the sides?”

Gabriel nodded as he reached inside again.

“That’s right. And I think this one’s ready to come up. So, like I said, this might hurt a bit.”

That was all of the warning Jack got before Gabriel pressed into his gum at the base of a sheathed fang, forcing up the point through a premade pocket. It still bled when pierced all the way through, but not too much.

In response, Jack gave a low cry and shut his mouth before pulling away.

“Gabe what the hell?” Jack mumbled through his hand.

“Sorry, Jack. They gotta come up, you can push the rest if you want.”

“Why do I have to push?” he asked, “Why can’t I let them sit?”

“The same reason we pull teeth. It’s just easier and quicker. Look, it doesn’t hurt nearly as much, right?”

Jack loosely retracted his tooth again before detracting it. Silently, he agreed but still remained wary.

“You can do the others,” he said as he took his hand away, “If you want to.”

Gabriel smiled and reached out to take his face into his hands again. Jack did the same and Gabriel reached in with the pad of his thumb and found another tooth.

“Ready?”

Jack nodded loosely as he curled his thumb into Gabriel's mouth.

He pushed, and the next fang popped up, breaking through Jack's gums while a hand jammed up the side of his mouth.

As he gagged and move back a bit, he looked down and saw Jack giving him a smug grin, a trail of blood pooling slightly in the sides of his mouth.

"Really?" he asked.

"One time thing. For not warning me," Jack said cheekily as he took his hands out of Gabriel's mouth.

Gabriel turned a stern look toward him but ended up chuckling as he brought his hands back up once more.

* * *

 

"Just tell me where you went!" Gabriel said for the millionth time, causing Jack to grip his hair in frustration.

"I told you, I just went for a walk! Why does it matter so much to you anyway?"

"Jack, you know you shouldn't be heading out on your own! What if you did something you regret?"

"Oh, you mean like talking to the weird kid rummaging in the woods?"

"Don't do that right now," Gabriel waved a hand dismissively. "I'm being serious about this!"

"So am I. I don't understand why you're so upset about me leaving on my own. What is it? Are you hurt that I'm finally starting to stand on my own two feet?"

"Stop it, Jack! You know it has nothing to do with it!"

“Oh please, just admit it already! The reason you turned me! Go on and say it to my face!” Jack yelled.

“What do you want me to say Jack? I turned you because I didn’t want to see you die! I did what I had to do! How many times do I have to say that? I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking straight while trying to save your life!”

“You didn’t do this for me! You did this for you! You did this because you’re selfish!”

“How is saving your life selfish?” he asked.

“You always hold that over me- ‘I was only saving your life!’ Bull, Gabe, I’m calling it!”

“And you’re always being an ungrateful brat!”

“You’re a spoiled prince of a vampire!”

“And you’re an arrogant ass of a hunter!”

“And you’re the idiot that fell in love with me and couldn’t let me go!”

That forced Gabe to go quiet, face pulling long as he stared at Jack with sallow eyes.

“What did you just say?” he asked.

“You heard me,” Jack said. “All of my life, I had to deal with you following me around. I didn’t think anything of it when I was a kid, but then you started coming onto me. Then the moment comes and I’m lying in your arms and you think you can finally pin me to you like you were to me by turning me into a _monster!”_

The insults aside, Gabriel still faced him with a vacant expression, only finding the voice to mumble a loose, “You knew? All this time?”

“Of course I knew,” he said with a low laugh. “You were always following me around like a sick puppy, showing up out of the blue whenever I was with my friends, that night you went camping, the movie date you ruined? The only reason I never said anything was because, in a way, I was embarrassed for you.” He gave a crow of a laugh. “Did you really think you were being subtle?”

Gabriel glanced back and lifted his shoulders to pull his head down.

“You really are a selfish idiot, and I wish you’d left me to die if you’re going to get this far and continue treating me like an object!”

“I never meant to treat you like an object!” Gabriel said. “I never saw it like that! I mean, the movie date thing was a really bad idea, but I didn’t mean to crash!”

“Then what was all of that, huh? Desperation?”

“A little bit,” he admitted. “Jack, when we met as kids, I’d never seen another kid my age! My siblings were always older or younger but you and I were the same! We look different, I know that, but we’ve always been the same! We were always the same height, remember? We still are, even now that we’ve grown up so differently!”

There was a loud balk of disbelief. “I can’t believe you’re trying to talk to me like you just had some innocent crush! Look at me Gabe! Look at me! Look at _us!_ We drink cow blood you sneak out of a cooler at work and store in the basement! We live in this small town because you’re afraid of what I can do— of who I can hurt- and you don’t think that's dangerous or miserable? Our neighbors probably think we’re serial killers with how little they see of us, I even look like a monster!”

“Is this about how you look!?”

“This is about what we are!” he said before yelling and turning around, head clasped in his hands. “You defied death for me, and look at how we’re paying for it? Neither of us can go home, neither of us are happy, and we’re both chained to someone who will never understand how we feel for the next six months because of what we are.” He turned around to face him, surprising Gabriel with how wide his good eye was. The raw emotion found there was one of despair. “I wasn’t meant to be _this!_ I never wanted any part of this! Is this supposed to be some grand irony? A vampire hunter forced to live as a vampire for eternity?"

“Why do you think this life is so bad? It’s not!”

“This isn't what I was supposed to be," Jack said.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Gabriel asked, "I wasn't supposed to be out here with you either! I wasn't supposed to go after a hunter who would grow up to attack my coven! What makes you think you're so special? 'Poor Jack! Life is so unfair for him because he didn't grow into the perfect killing machine just like this mommy and daddy wanted!' Grow up!"

"You're telling me to grow up when you still can't let go of the past! You'll never be able to let go of anything that matters! You turning me? That was supposed to matter! That was supposed to be something that you care about but all you care about is your stupid teenage crush on me!"

"You're wrong! I never liked you! I don't even know who you are!" Gabriel paused and took a few huffs before he said, “I may have taken an interest in a hunter named Jack Morrison, but that isn't you. You're _nothing_ like he was."

"And just what was he like?"

"He was kind and sweet and didn't mind getting in a little trouble. He took a chance on the weird kid that couldn't play at other kids houses. He stood up for me when no one else did and took every punch life threw at him with a smile. You? You're a brat who has done nothing for me but make me feel like _shit_ since this whole thing started!" He gave a loud scoff. "I guess I was wrong when I thought I saved his life because all I did was kill him so that he could turn into _you."_

Jack turned around entirely with a full scowl weighing down on his face as he said, "So, that's what you really think, huh? You think he's dead?"

"That's right."

"Well that's just fantastic then. At least you got to know Jack Morrison while he was alive because, personally, I don't think Gabriel Reyes was alive at all."

"Oh don't you start with that-!"

"Yea, and do you know why? Because I think he was all just some personality you made up to get me to spend time with you. Tell me one thing you've told me that isn't a lie. Your family just moved to Ridgemont when you were eight? Nope, I guess not! You have really bad hay fever and have to stay inside all summer? Oh, I guess that was a lie too! Your mother is always sick and you can't go to parent teacher conferences or meet up with my mom? Nope! That was all a lie! Everything from the stupid things you said when we were younger to the fact that you aren't human was a big lie to get me to stay with you! You say I have the freedom to leave and guilt me back with that line about you getting executed! Was that a lie too?"

"No!" Gabriel said, suddenly appalled. "I would never do that to you!

"Oh, because you've proven that so wrong beforehand. I've only ever been allowed to leave without you when I go to work. The rest of the time? 'Oh, let me go with you, Jack! You never know what will happen, Jack! What if you need me and I'm not there, Jack?' You're downright suffocating, and it doesn't help that you almost panic when I leave on my own and you don't know about it!"

"Oh yea, I forbid you to leave! I really just trap you in here all the time! Excuse me for being used to a big family and having to give that up for you!"

"There you go again! What about what you made me give up? I didn't sacrifice for you, that was another decision you made for me!"

Gabriel let out a groan that morphed into a yell. "Why do I even bother with you!?"

"You know what? Why do either of us even bother with any of this? I mean, at this rate, I should just walk out into the sun with how this is going. Or wait? Do wooden stakes still kill vampires? Maybe I won't have to wait as long!"

"I can't believe you're doing this! Did you really want to die? Did you? I asked your permission and you gave it to me! A vampire can't turn someone without consent, that's just a basic biological law!"

"I wanted you to help me, not turn me into this!" Jack said. "How many times do I have to say it? This life—this stupid life you've forced me into—this isn't living! This is just scraping the bottom of the barrel! We have a nice middleclass home with above decent living conditions, but I don't know anyone! I'm trapped in here with the thing that did this to me and looking at you every day hurts! I can't see myself anymore, this place— this life—every bit of it isn't me!" He took a deep breath and looked down. "Everything that's happening right now makes me feel like Jack Morrison really did die that night and… if he did," he paused and trailed off before looking straight at Gabriel, "then what does that make me? Am I just some bratty cyclops that rose up and took everything he was?"

Gabriel paused, shifting his head up from shoulders as his eyes widened. Soon enough, he was bowing his head again.

"I guess, neither of us are the people we were before this," he said. "I focused so much on saving you, I didn't think about how you would feel." He paused, opening his mouth to find the words. "I know I was angry when I said it, but I was being honest. I really am sorry for not thinking things through. I should have realized how you feel about vampires. I can't imagine what would happen if I suddenly woke up as a hunter."

"I'm sorry too," Jack said. "I haven't been appreciative at all. Your family had every right to kill me, and you could have let them. I guess I never thought about it before but if it came down to it…"

"If it came down to what?"

Jack paused to pull his bottom lip into his mouth before he said, "If it was you or Luke, and I had to save one of you, I don't know which one I would choose. The thought of that scares me because, through it all, Luke is really the only family I had for a long time. I guess I forget when I started counting on you as family too."

Gabriel snickered. "Are you going to tell me we're like brothers? Because, you know, the high school crush thing would be kind of creepy."

Jack let out a single laugh, which came out breathy.

They both felt like the biggest idiots in the world with throats raw from shouting and holding back tears. The silence that now enveloped the room now felt like it was a large pressure on their shoulders.

"For the record," Jack said, trying his best to break through the pressure, "I was never really sure if that was a sure thing. I was just trying to press buttons." He retracted and grew a bit panicked as he rushed to add, "I mean, I suspected, but I wasn't one hundred percent sure when I said it."

"Well, guess I up and outed myself there, huh? Good thing I grew out of that dumb thing."

"Oh you have, have you?" A smirk grew on his face as he crossed his arms.

"Yea, something really changes when you see a grown man literally biting his tongue because he can't handle a little tooth ache."

"Oh come on! I'm sure I'm not the only vampire to not put up with someone reaching inside his mouth."

"Good God, no! You're right on that one. We all generally do the same thing," he said, "You know, when we're nine."

Jack laughed again before he quieted and they both looked down with soft smiles on their faces.

Slowly, Jack's began to fade and he took in a deep breath.

"Gabriel," he said, "We have six months before you said I was ready to go off on my own."

"I know." Gabriel smiled and let out a stiff laugh. "So let's survive together until then? Am I right?"

"That's what I thought too," Jack confessed. "But now I'm starting to realize that, if we're going to do this, I want to do it right. I might go off and try to make it as a vampire in some desolate part of Canada or something like that, or I might stay here. I just want to make sure that, whatever happens when we get there, that we don't end off on a bad foot."

Gabriel nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

Over the course of the next few months, almost all of the awkward, painful silences had turned into pleasant ones. It was probably around the time they began reading in the sparsely decorated living room on opposite ends of the couch, but no one could be sure, as it happened gradually.

Cohabitation can bring people together in strange ways.

They got used to the way they worked together. Gabriel gathered the blood at the deli and waited for Jack to pick him up, since he got home just before dawn and they really only had the one car. Either way, it worked better than Gabriel dragging it home himself.

As repayment for literally putting dinner on the table every month, Jack let Gabriel choose the music in the car, even though Jack couldn't make out why he didn't like country. He also didn't complain when Gabriel kept the house at his ungodly cold temperature as long as he didn't poke fun when Jack buried himself in ten blankets. Jack got to keep a store of weapons through the house, insisting it was a family tradition to always be prepared, and he pretended not to be a bit amused by the cheap romance novels Gabriel lugged home from the discount book store.

Over all, things began to work, and there were very few surprises. The most exciting thing that happened for a few months was Jack getting an actual fabric patch for his eye as opposed to a string of disposable ones made of gauze. At first, they’d considered this a bad thing, and then something exciting did happen.

“Uh, hello,” Jack said upon opening the door to find a large man standing on their doorstep. “Can I help you?”

“Hello! I am Mr. Wilhelm, the town historian. Could I have a moment of your time?”

The man was as warm as he was off putting. The large smile spread across his face held no signs of malice, but it was hard to get past the mark that stared over his left eye.

Taking his own scars into consideration, Jack only paused to clear his throat before he opened the door and said, “Come in, Mr. Wilhelm.”

“Thank you very much,” he said, shouldering past the doorway. “Though, if you may, please call me Reinhardt.”

“Uh, of course,” he stumbled over the fake-sounding name as he closed the front door. “I’m Jack. It’s very nice to meet you.”

Reinhardt took his hand when he offered it, shaking it firmly as he looked around.

“This is a very nice house. Do you know of its story?”

“Uh, story?” Jack asked as the man let go and turned around.

“Yes. This house has had a lot of owners in the past, but no one that actually took the time to stay more than a few months. You’ve been here for almost a year now, haven’t you?”

“Yea, about,” Jack said, his expression growing stony as he looked the larger man over. “Could I ask how you knew that?”

“Oh, word travels fast in a small town like Braidwood, Jack,” he said. “Or, should I call you Mr. Morrison?”

Eye blown dark with skepticism, Jack turned his head down while keeping his eye trained on Reinhardt.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“Jack, who is this?”

Gabriel’s voice caught his attention, bringing him to risk a glance at the base of the stairs.

“Your names precede you,” Reinhardt said, not turning to face him. “You both know that by now, don’t you?”

“Hey, I’m talking to you,” Gabriel said before taking one more step toward them.

“No need to get upset, Gabriel.”

“You know my name. What about it?”

“I know both of your names. I know that you’re part of a hunting family, too,” he said, still focused on Jack. “It’s alright, if I couldn’t sense how utterly vampiric you were, I’d have you bleeding out on the floor by now.”

“Is that a threat?” Gabriel asked.

“It’s a promise, Mr. Reyes,” he said, finally turning toward the stairs.

“Why are you here?” Jack asked, daring a step closer.

“Oh come now boys, an old vampire like me against two lively young scamps like you?” He scoffed and rolled his head back before turning to both of them with a strong glare. “You wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“We’ll see about that,” Gabriel almost growled.

“I’m not here to fight. I just wanted you to know that you’re not alone in this town, by any means. I’ve served as a quiet observer of our world for as long as I can remember. Not many vampires dare to settle in smaller locations, but if you two have found a way to work around that, I have no room to judge.”

He crossed into the living room, leaving both to look at each other. They shared their look as he settled onto the couch with a long sigh.

“You haven’t been reaching out very much in this town, have you?” he asked.

With only another shared glance, Gabriel answered, “No. We haven’t really gotten the time,” and they stepped delicately into the living room.

“No?” Reinhardt asked, “A year isn’t the time?”

“We’ve been busy.”

“Ah, yes. Keeping up a new vampire can be time consuming,” he said, gesturing to Jack. “Tell me, how did you get those scars of yours, hunter?”

“Do you have a problem?” Jack asked. “Why did you come here?”

Reinhardt gave a hearty chuckle.

“It’s just as I said, I’m here to make myself known to you. Not many vampires stay in town and, if more do happen to come by, I’d like to believe you could be there to welcome them where I can not.”

“Into a coven, you mean?” Gabriel asked.

“Exactly,” he said, relaxing against he back of the couch. “I’ve been around for a long time, and I have a long time to go, but I still won’t live forever. You two, however, have the opportunity to lead where the old leaders will fall. Mixed blood,” he gestured to Gabriel, “and turned blood,” he gestured to Jack.

“What do you mean?” Jack asked. “Why would we lead anything?”

“Full bloods like me are still very mortal, Jack,” he said. “We live longer than any human could, but we’re still able to age considerably. You two will age to a degree, but then you will freeze. It’s almost like nature intended for us full bloods to hand over our thrones.”

“So, what you’re saying is, you want us to govern a new coven in town?” Gabriel asked.

“As its reigning kings, yes. I relinquish my rightful claim as the purer blood, and you would have the seniority to rule. Assuming, of course, you two are in a position to rule together. If not, bicker amongst yourselves,” he shook his hand between them. “You’ve done enough of that already, in my opinion, but go ahead and knock yourselves.”

“And just how would you know?” Gabriel asked.

“I have my ways. I know everything about everyone and everywhere at this town. Nothing escapes my eye, and it’s hard not to notice when things change.”

Hands splaying over his upper arms, Jack shifted his weight to lean against the doorway to the living room as he said, “So you’ve been stalking us.”

“Don’t see it as stalking!” Reinhardt laughed, “See it as taking an interest in the new neighbors is all. Besides, it’s not like I learned anything I didn’t already know. The ‘Reyes’ name has owned this house since it was built. The only interesting thing was that the name changed suddenly from ‘Camilla’ to ‘Gabriel.’ And as for you, Jack, you were a bit harder to pin,” he waggled his finger. “Of course, you look just like your grandfather.”

“You knew my grandfather?” Jack asked.

“Only in brief meeting,” Reinhardt waved his hand dismissively. “Still, it would be hard to forget the face of the man that did this,” he ran a hand over his eye. “I’m sure you know the feeling.”

Resisting the urge to touch his own ruined eye, Jack shuddered and looked to the side. This effectively hid his good eye from view, allowing Gabriel to step up.

“If you know my family, then how come I was told there weren’t any vampires in the area?”

“I know your family, your family doesn’t know me. I don’t think that will change, will it?”

“And what makes you think that?”

“Well a boy moves out of the coven completely with an ex-hunter he probably turned himself and then doesn’t even have a phone to dial home?” He paused and gave a large grin. “There’s a story there, isn’t there?”

It was time for Gabriel to steel himself and click his tongue in irritation.

“So there is. Well,” he stood up with a grunt, “I’ll see if I can learn about that on more honest terms. As for now, I’ll be leaving.”

“Leaving?” Gabriel asked, “Just like that?”

“Yes, I can see my presence is making you very uneasy. I know my being here is not welcome. However, I encourage you to look into my offer. New vampires will be quick to locate the largest group. If you don’t establish something strong, some youngster might be quick to knock you down.”

“Sounds like you’re speaking from experience,” Gabriel said.

“Maybe I am.” He stared vacantly at the door before throwing them a small frown, which then blossomed into a grin. “You two will do fine on your own. If you need me though, I’ll be down at the library. Open twenty-four hours.”

He gave a quick nod before opening the front door and letting himself out. As soon as the door was closed, both Gabriel and Jack let out a pair of deep sighs.

“That was unbelievable.” Gabriel scratched at his brow as his eyes scrunched together.

“You’re telling me! I thought you said there weren’t any vampires up here!”

Hand flying away from his face, Gabriel looked up at him with wide eyes, “Why did you let him in anyway? He wouldn’t have been able to get in otherwise! Now he can sneak in whenever he pleases until the next full moon!”

“Well how was I supposed to know he was a vampire? I guess I’ll just have to ask next time I open the door! ‘Oh sure, Helen! I’d love to sign your neighborhood watch petition! Before I do that though, would you mind eating this entire clove of garlic? No reason why! Gabe and I just gotta make sure you’re not going to barge into our house and give us random life advice before giving us an ambiguous message about needing your help in the future!’ If it was that easy, you really should have told me!”

They stared at each other for a while, chests tight as the air grew heavy. For that moment, their eyes were glued together. That quickly collapsed, both falling into laughter. As they chuckled and howled, they both seemed to gravitate toward one another.

“Man, really? When did you get so sarcastic?” Gabriel asked.

“Oh, come on,” Jack said, shoving him lightly. “I’ve always been sarcastic. Anyway, good old fights aside,” he paused, hands rising to cross over his arms, “do you think that we should do any of the stuff he said?”

“Well, I guess that all comes down to if you want to lead a coven or not.”

“Well, I mean, didn’t you say it would take at least three vampires?” he asked. “We’re just two.”

“Technically, we’re two with an outlier,” he said. “It doesn’t change much in the way of an ‘official’ coven, but it would normally warrant calling ourselves one. Territorial stuff, you know how it is.”

“Oh yea, sure, all that territorial stuff you always seem to neglect to mention,” Jack said, his expression softening as he leant back a bit. “Still, what would happen if we made a coven? Like, officially?”

“Not much,” Gabriel said. “We’d need to decide who’d be king, but that’s just stupid stuff, really. And, if you were to leave soon…”

Jack snapped his head to look at him, the tone alone almost coercing him to wince.

“Well,” he began, tilting his head slightly, “I mean, I don’t know if I would. I mean,” he looked back at the door, shielding his good eye from Gabriel’s view, “what would happen if i did?”

“Well, I would have to stay up here or move somewhere else entirely. Then I could hook up with another coven or start one with a few others, or just hang solo for a while. It’s not like you need to do anything involving covens. It’s just nice to have other vampires around. To be able to look around and see other people like you.”

Jack nodded. Stepping a bit closer to Gabriel, he asked, “And what if I did decide to stay?”

Gabriel looked at him and quirked an eyebrow before following his gaze back to the door.

“Well, if you did, we could always choose who would be king of the coven and then try to hold that position. Or, you know ignore this guy all together.”

“Uh huh, and what if we both decided to be kings?”

That earned Gabriel’s full attention, causing him to look up with wide eyes.

“I mean, it’s not like I have to stay. But, if I did, Wilhelm did say we could be kings together, right?”

“You know what you’re saying, right?”

“Well, we don’t have to do it right now, and if we’re both going to live for eternity, I’m not so sure I want to try that without you just yet.”

“Still. If you wanted to be ‘kings,’ that would imply something a bit deeper.”

“Well, if you’re not still too put off by my show of heroism while going through my second stage of teething,” he paused, trailing off as he reached out numbly and wrapped his hand around Gabriel’s, “maybe ‘deeper’ is something I’m ready for.”

Gabriel looked at his hand and then to his face. There was a smile sitting there waiting for him, which only seemed warmer when Jack turned to face him again. The emotion that accompanied the smile rested almost entirely on seeing his eye, which held everything.

“It won’t be easy,” Gabriel said, still a bit unsure.

“The coven or this?” Jack squeezed his hand.

“Both.”

They both remained silent for a while before Jack nodded.

“I’m fine with trying things out as far as the vampire stuff goes. And, I’m really fine with working for this.”

So, Gabriel finally found the courage to return the smile and squeeze Jack’s hand in return. They both looked back to the door and stared at it, as if another surprise was bound to turn up at that exact moment. Perhaps, in the future, there would be.

Right then and there, however, they were left to figure this out.

Whatever “this” was.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of this AU you can check out a-watch.tumblr.com  
> For more of my writing, you can check out sarcasticrazzfic.tumblr.com


End file.
